


It's a Scary World Out There

by keiimos



Series: The World Keeps Turning On Its Axis [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, tensions running wild, that of friends/lovers/enemies, threat of nuclear war, with a hint of romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiimos/pseuds/keiimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The greatest frustration is that he’s being told to calm down by others who understand nothing or at least that’s how Nalin finally explains himself. Akmal just wants people to stop painting him as the villain in their storybook lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which America Attempts to Get Shit Calmed Down

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: India (Nalin Roy), Pakistan (Akmal Farooq*), China (Yao Wang), Russia (Ivan Braginsky), America (Alfred F. Jones)
> 
> Setting: A certain meeting in the earlier half of the 21st century, taking place during the summer in a certain southern region of the world. 
> 
> Notes: Pakistan is [Shilly’s OC](http://nekotalia.tumblr.com/). Around the time of Pakistan’s creation, the father of Pakistan renamed him Akmal Farooq. It is unknown if India is aware that his middle name is his former first name—‘Aahan’—which Pakistan doesn’t like to be called by. India and Pakistan refuse to call each other by their first names as that can be seen as extremely personal and neither of them feels that close anymore. It’s assumable that they came to this conclusion on their own. You can also assume that it involved threats and a fistfight at some point.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never thought you of all people would be saying that I should be peaceful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During this time period, America’s still recovering from the 9/11 attacks and is fairly jumpy about terrorists in general. Also he just got done with having to deal with the threat of mutually assured destruction with Russia and you know the strain of being the first country to develop and use nuclear weapons. 
> 
> My America’s voice is highly based on how I RP him as. As is Nalin’s whole thing of course, in general terms of speaking.

 When he had been younger, he never would have imagined that he’d be at the top instead of at the bottom fighting for the right to even exist. It was strange how deciding to pick up a gun and fight for his independence centuries ago had somehow lead up to this moment when he was now trying to get others to not do the same. It made him feel a bit hypocritical and the man before him made no secret of the fact that he thought the same.

 

“I never thought you of all people would be saying I should be peaceful.” But that was what this meeting had been called for, and his people were one of the organizers so it shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise. He knew what India was really saying. He’d heard it said in fewer words before, and in more words.

 

It was if the entire world had forgotten that for the better part of his existence he had been trying not to get involved with their politics but they had kept dragging him into it. That he had finally stepped up to the plate and dominated because the rest of the world had needed him to at the time. He might not be as old as they were, but maybe it wasn’t age and ‘wisdom’ that they needed now. Maybe it was something that only he could provide.

 

“More like I’m saying you shouldn’t be trying to blow up the world, but you know, that’s just me,” that made India turn fully around from studying the cityscape and he frowned at him as if Alfred’s words were distasteful. It didn’t faze the blond much, he had seen much worst looks than second hand hate.

 

“Says the one who just a short while ago had the entire world tense with his… relationship with USSR. I’ve said it before that we have a no-first strike policy,” and then added on testily as if Alfred was wasting his time, as if he had better things to be doing, “Do say that you’ve gone and spoken with that boy about this as well instead of merely harassing me.”

 

There were times for tact and Al knew well enough when to see it sometimes. But it was frustrating to him how his fellow nations would dance around their issues instead of just sorting it out with a nice punch or two. If you hated someone you should hit them plain and simple instead of turning it into full out war. Personal issues should be worked out in private instead of this.

 

“Pakistan? Yeah, I spoke with him,” and that had been a conversation that didn’t bear repeating. He had hoped the older brother would be less stubborn but age was nothing but a number. He wasn’t going to comment on the Russia thing because that had been mostly political rather than personal, and had only started getting personal towards the end. He did still want to punch him in the face sometimes, however, he was sure that was just because it felt weird not having as severely bad a relationship now. Also, he was an asshole. Assholes generally needed to get punched sometimes. Just on principle.

 

“And what did he say?”

 

“Same thing you said.”

 

“See? Nothing but a dispute between rival nations—it’ll pass as soon as he does what is requested. I know it’s hard for you to understand, but I do not have any desire to destroy myself that badly. My boss doesn’t wish for it either.” Each word was chosen with care and delivered with a clipped tone before India sighed and folded his arms, “Your concern is touching, America.”

 

He nodded, folding his own arms as he nodded again, “But you won’t agree to not use them at all, will you?”

 

And there was a moment when India looked taken back before he closed himself off, and even the second hand hatred disappeared as he took a breathe and then said firmly, “We will not strike first.”

 

* * *

 

His meeting with Pakistan had been tense. This was a nation he had once enjoyed reasonable relations with up until he had gotten his eyes opened to what his people were doing. He tried not to feel too disappointed but…he had had hope. He had related to his story and his struggle. He had been closer to him than to India who had befriended the USSR.

 

He found Pakistan again but this time he was with Yao. They were speaking in hushed tones, quickly and going over a document between them which when they noticed him it conveniently disappeared.

 

“Yo, thought anymore on what I was saying?”

 

“Everything you say is shit so no.”

 

He rolled his eyes and looked at Yao as to say ‘how do you deal with him?’ before shrugging, “Well this whole situation is shitty so...” 

 

“Go and tell that to someone else, man.” At least he wasn’t trying to hit him this time so he supposed he should be thankful for Yao’s presence for that—especially the hold he had on the bottom of his shirt.

 

“Well, there’s only two people I can tell this to and you’re one of them. You gonna listen or what?”

 

“I’m going to punch you in the _face_ if that’s what you want to know.” Whereas India had looked at him and through him with hate for someone else, the hate in this brother’s eyes were all for him. He couldn’t deny that the current dislike wasn’t sorta mutual but that was only because he was such an asshole. Honestly. He was weighing the benefits and consequences for just punching him a few times to get him to listen when Yao got between them and folded his hands and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I will handle this, you can go and do something else now, America.”

 

He was really sure that Pakistan flipped him off when he turned to leave. And people thought he was immature. Which he was but that wasn’t the point.

 

* * *

 

“They’re going to blow up the entire planet,” he muttered into his drink. A clink of glass and then cold glass touched his hand before getting pulled away. _Asshole,_ he thought, and there might have just been a touch of hysteria or fondness in it. They were so nearly the same thing sometimes.

 

“They’ll only ruin the general air quality for a while, well, in addition to all their people dying. Oh well, as long as other people don’t start shooting off weapons the loss should be contained. Are you going to start—what’s the word—blowing shit up if they start blowing each other up?”

 

“Don’t sound so calm about this!” He pushed back from the bar and spun around on his stool to face Ivan, hands steady on his thighs as the man took another drink (he hoped he would choke on it) and leveled a careful eye on him.

 

“What is being anything but calm going to get us? Nalin’s rightfully upset right now. You were equally as upset a while ago.”

 

That was an unpleasant reminder. His scar ached for a moment before he turned back to the bar and requested another drink, knocking back his current one. He wasn’t sure which number it was exactly since they had been here for a while. Or at least he had been. He still wasn’t sure when Ivan had shown up. He frowned over at him, and sucked on a lemon while frowning still to show his disapproval of his entire existence being in his space.

 

“I believe your face will become stuck that way.”

 

“What are you, my mom?” is what he tried to say but due to the lemon still in his mouth he was sure it didn’t come out that way. Ivan looked disgusted at his attempt to talk. He was about to continue talking before realizing that was being a bit pettier than he should be during a diplomatic assignment.

 

“I would never want to give birth to a child like yourself.”

 

“Sure got the hips for it,” he muttered after taking out the lemon, “What should I do then since they’re both not listening? They’re both such assholes. No wonder you like him.”

 

“We do tend to like the company of people who are like us. But he’s not always this…bitter. It is a tense situation. Everyone’s concerned, even people who aren’t living in this area.” _Like you,_ went unspoken but he could feel his eyes on him as he said that. Like it wasn’t obvious why he was concerned with the affairs this far east—like he didn’t have a right to be. And this is why wars started, he was sure, having drinks with your worst enemy (former) and considering punching them because they were staring at you and pissing you off. But he sighed and settled on continuing to communicate instead.

 

“I’ve concerns in this area. Up north.”

 

“I know. And how is that going for you?”

 

“… _This_ isn’t about _that_. How do I get them to listen?”

 

 “By listening to them. That works in Nalin’s case for the most part. I’m not sure Pakistan knows how to talk to someone and not threaten to ruin everything they’ve worked hard for. At least according to Nalin. But talking should do the trick. They should…calm down soon. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this.”

 

“Yeah well, now they have all those fucking weapons so it’s more serious than it had been. They’re on a dangerous tipping point and are too busy being assholes to see it.”

 

“Correct, and that is why we’re here. So, how do you pull someone back from the edge, Alfred?”

 

He turned his empty cup around and then looked at him, really looked at him and shrugged, “God only knows how we managed to do it. I guess it’s all that power and feeling that you’re stronger than anything, and knowing that you can destroy everything and also trying to…” he clicked his tongue, “you know, knowing that you can do it and then being strong enough not to do it. Like playing with a gun only the gun can wreck more lives than just yourself. Fucks with our heads.”

 

Ivan was silent and Al sighed, setting down his glass and taking off his glasses to rub at his face.

 

“They don’t get it. It’s something that can’t ever be fixed.”

 

“Well, you might be right in that matter.”

 

“Course I’m right.”

 

“Mm, perhaps.”

 

Assholes, honestly, all of them.


	2. In Which Russia is a Bit More Successful at Calming Shit Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…there isn’t always a ‘good’ and ‘bad’ guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like how America is reluctant about nuclear weapons as is Russia for the most part. Russia’s not so much a superpower nowadays and it’s weird. Having all that power only to lose it isn’t easy. He befriended Nalin due to their interests aligning at the time, and then to both of their surprise found it becoming an actual functioning friendship that has endured the test of time. It helps that unlike most other nations they’ve never gone to war. There’s no bloodshed in their history against each other. 
> 
> Russian-Sino relations during this time period are tense as hell. Also since China and Russia each ‘picked’ a side of either Pakistan or India, it messed with their own relations. TLDR; India and Pakistan’s whole thing messes with more than just their own relations. 
> 
> Russia’s this quiet laid back guy with weird quirks and a weird speaking habit that I can’t properly convey.

“I’m going to _kill_ him.” That had been a bold declaration, and that had seen him on the phone for several hours attempting to calm down his friend. The full story was something that he could see from an alert that had been sent to him and he found himself promising to come and see what he could do.

 

There wasn’t anything he could do, and not a word of his urging reached his friend. Sometimes he would get so mad that he would just go and rush ahead in matters. It had seen him more harm than good over the years.

 

It wasn’t as if Ivan couldn’t relate to that fear and the pain that came from circumstances such as this. At least he was able to talk and communicate so that meant the damage wasn’t too bad.

 

That had been months ago. Now he was watching him pace around the hotel room, a small frame of rage and his usually well taken care of appearance just a tad bit rushed. He was sure this was his fifth cigarette in such a short time span.

 

Now he listened, hands folded across his lap as Nalin continued on his ranting, gold eyes meeting his every other step.

 

“The sheer gall it must take to look me in the face and insist that this hadn’t been a governmental approved plan. That his government is doing all they can against this. They are doing nothing. _Pathetic_.”

 

He knew Nalin didn’t really believe half of what he was saying, but he was tense and he was so angry that he supposed it would work itself out eventually. It wasn’t as if the man hadn’t heard his fair share of Ivan’s complaints so the least he could do was listen to his friend.

 

“And then that one comes in here trying to play…what is it? ‘Hero’. Always going on about that. Is he going to accept that he is to blame for some of this? Oh no, not that one.”

 

“He can be thick at times,” because Alfred was many things and that was certainly one of them.

 

“Yes, but…he is trying to help as best he can, but it’s frustrating.”

 

“I know,” and he did know. He knew quite well what it was like, and he knew that what Nalin had done for him in these situations. So he got up and leaned against the frame of the balcony he had settled against, and tilted his head down to stare at him as he went for cigarette number six, “he doesn’t know what to do with either of you. I said talking would help.”

 

“His way of talking is…” he trailed off, and then sighed, “he means well,” he admitted begrudgingly. He smoked in silence for a moment, “When did you speak with him?”

 

“Before I came up. He was getting drunk at the bar. I’m fairly certain he’s still underage back at his home.”

 

“He and that boy are around the same age…I think. Physically at least. He probably is.”

 

“Hmm,” and he sat down next to him, wincing a bit at the coolness of the floor on his bottom, “Pakistan seems as upset as you are.”

 

It was a good sign that Nalin didn’t tense more at the name of his brother. He would have in the past, muttering in disgust about it, but now he was upset about the attack on his land and not focusing on that.

 

“Honestly, don’t know what right he thinks he has,” he muttered. He put out his cigarette and leaned against Ivan, frowning at his hands, “There are so many of my men out there. And there are so many of his out there. This hasn’t been easy. People keep telling us to not use nukes but what are we to do if they do it first?”

 

“There’s a name for that,” he settled his arms across his waist as he rubbed his side, “there is a reason why it never came to that during all those years.” Nalin was older than him, but in this case he seemed so naïve.

 

“I know the name,” he corrected him, pinching his hand lightly before sighing, “I know it well. It’s why we won’t strike first—but, if we must…”

 

“I know, nothing to be done. Just would be a massive disaster.”

 

“I know.” The words were forced out and he was growing tense again, “I know but how _dare—.”_

 

He rubbed his side and whispered ‘shh’ over and over again until Nalin had stopped spitting out words like they were being ripped from him tooth and nail.

 

It took a while but the Indian eventually sighed, “Another meeting with our leaders is tomorrow.” 

 

“You should rest then.”

 

“Yeah,” and he sighed again and closed his eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

It had taken some time to detangle himself from his friend and settle him properly into bed. He had then gone on a walk around the hotel. The meeting was indeed in the morning, but he already knew how that would turn out. The way things were leaning now—not just with the two personifications but with their leaders as well—it would just be another standstill and wasted argument. It wasn’t easy to cease being angry when you felt threatened.

 

Speaking of threats, he hid a small frown into his scarf as he continued along his path and eventually came to a stop beside Yao.

 

“You’re out late,” Ivan spoke after a moment of eye contact and waiting to see if he would leave.

 

“I can say the same to you,” he finally replied turning from his eyes and looking at the hotel’s small pond and the moon reflecting on it.

 

“How is young Pakistan?” he managed to keep his tone mostly flat, and even tried to make it sound welcoming. The way the Chinese man tensed up showed him that he had failed.

 

“Akmal is as well as can be expected. And how is Nalin?”

 

“He is not well.”

 

Yao sighed, “No, I imagine he isn’t.”

 

 _You know this and yet you support Pakistan. Why?_ was on his lips to ask, but it was a question he had long since known the answer to. Instead he sighed, and wished for a cigarette.

 

“Has he calmed down any?” Yao asked after the silence grew more uncomfortable. There had used to be a time when it never would have.

 

“He smoked through an entire pack of cigarettes today.”

 

“It hasn’t been easy for Akmal either.”

 

“No, I imagine not.”

 

Yao sighed again, “You can’t even imagine what it’s like to be him.”

 

“I’d say I might be able to. His issues aren’t just exclusive to him and him alone. But that is not why I have come here. Peace and getting them to draw back and cease is why we are here.”

 

“It will be a statement to attempt to calm the situation down that will be delivered tomorrow from Akmal’s boss. After that it will be in Nalin’s government’s hands.”

 

Ivan sighed and nodded, “Alright. I hope it will be enough.”

 

“You’re not the only one.”

  

* * *

 

He had only gotten to sleep for a few hours before his alarm went off. He stopped by Nalin’s room and opened it up with the extra key he had pocketed and saw that he was still sleeping. Given how poorly he had been in recent weeks and how much he usually tried to sleep for, Ivan let him be. Given his usual time when he would wake up and the time of the scheduled discussion and announcement it wasn’t as if he would sleep for much longer.

 

Since he was already dressed for the day and his poor friend still needed to sleep some, he decided to head down to the hotel’s restaurant. He stepped onto the elevator when it opened in front of him, thinking about sending up room service to Nalin’s room and nodded at the person who was already inside. After the doors had closed and he had noticed that the restaurant button had already been pressed, he turned to the young man who had folded his arms and was pointedly not looking at him.

 

“In my country we say good morning to acquaintances,” he waited, humming lightly underneath his breath before Pakistan (‘Akmal’ Yao called him with a sweet expression, ‘Aahan’ Nalin sometimes said when completely fed up and then would get a pained look afterwards) muttered a greeting back.

 

“Good, you do have manners. I had started to worry that you did not, what with all this carrying on you are doing.”

 

“I’m doing? I ain’t doing anything, man.”

 

“You shouldn’t tell lies, isn’t that against your faith?” That got Pakistan’s full attention. He was watching Ivan with his green eyes and frowning.

 

“Don’t have to believe everything Hindustan tells you about me. I’m not...”

 

“I believe a great deal what Nalin tells me,” and there, barely noticeable but a flinch. The ban these two had on speaking each other’s personal names was really telling. He knew that Nalin wouldn’t tell him the full story of their relationship, just as he had held back some subjects of his own. There were things that were too painful to be remembered or discussed. But the taboo that seemed to have been silently and mutually agreed upon, was not something he had often dealt with himself. He could bring himself to say the names of quite a few friends and enemies, but choose not too if it wasn’t what he wanted to say at that point.

 

“You and everyone else.”

 

“The proof is all around us of the truth that he speaks. Yet, you both are being foolish. So what will your leader be saying to cease this foolishness?”

 

Pakistan went to say something, but Ivan leaned in towards him, “You do know that foolish pride is something that has to be set aside. Your people have not said they wouldn’t strike first. What will your boss be saying?”

 

Green eyes met his and he held his gaze steady as he felt the elevator start to slow.

 

“He’s planning on offering a pledge. Stopping some things.” The doors opened and Pakistan looked away from him and then stepped out, “It’s not just my people doing this, you know. I’m not the bad guy.”

 

 _The problem_ , Ivan thought as he got out of the elevator and went to the hostess to order room service, _is that there isn’t always a ‘good’ and ‘bad’ guy. No matter how much you want there to be._


	3. In Which China is the Most Successful in Calming the Situation Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you choose your battles with care as well?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Above all things, China is a firm supporter of Pakistan much to the displeasure of India. They have a unique relationship where China supports and encourages Pakistan as much as he can. 
> 
> During this time, China’s economy is growing quickly and this is the start of when he shall get on the level of being a global superpower so he’s feeling pretty powerful and cocky at this time. 
> 
> China and India are both old as hell and have dealt with each other for several thousand years.

He could tell by the tense lines across his brow that something had happened to upset Akmal. He had been under a lot of pressure, but in spite of all that mornings weren’t still a time he looked this alert.

 

“What’s wrong?” he asked once he had taken a seat across from him and was tapping fingers against the table.

 

“ _Russia_ cornered me in the elevator demanding answers and explanations and—.” He broke off, too agitated to continue. Yao sighed. He had thought that the conversation he had had with Ivan several hours ago would have lessened the chance of this happening.

 

“It’ll be okay,” he opted to press his fingers to the back of his still hand, “This is just a bump in the road, all will pass on smoothly soon enough. Your boss has decided upon a course of action…all will be well.” He traced out the hanzi for the words ‘peace’ and ‘hope’ as he continued to speak encouraging words and try to calm down his young friend.

 

It took a while of his words, and his hand a gentle reminder that he wasn’t going through this alone, but it was worth it to see a reluctant smile on Akmal’s face as he opened up the menu to choose his breakfast.

 

They ate, and Yao discussed the possibility of him coming over for a visit once everything had been properly settled (he didn’t want to even think that Nalin’s government would turn down the offer, that they would continue this indefinitely, that it would turn into an even bigger disaster). They were finishing up, and he had pulled out the paper with their planned to do list when Akmal’s phone sent him a reminder and someone started calling him.

 

It saddened him to see the tense lines appear again so he squeezed his hand when he got up to take the call and got a small smile back before Akmal was walking away and heading up to the meeting room.

 

Hope. It would have to be enough that that was the final word he had pressed into his skin.

 

* * *

 

The meeting was still ongoing even towards lunch, but he had to step out for just a moment. He would go back in, but this moment, he just needed this moment to calm down.

 

He settled against the floor, and thought about the fact that chances were slipping away and that Akmal’s boss still hadn’t said what he had said he would say.

 

“Here,” Yao looked up, and past the can of Coke and to the American holding it.

 

“Thank you,” he said after a moment. He took the can and pressed his cheek against the cool tin, “When did you leave?”

 

“Like ten minutes ago. I just couldn’t believe what’s going on in there. Are they even hearing themselves? My people are pretty bad too…so I can’t talk much,” and that was as honest as Alfred ever got as he drank from his own can.

 

“This is just the simple fact of life, they are talking themselves into circles at this point. The lunch break will make them realize that,” he hoped so at any rate. He glanced at his watch, “which will be shortly, it’s almost prayer time.”

 

“Right,” Alfred crushed his can and tossed it, “If that’s so I’m going to go and eat something. Wanna come with?”

 

“No,” and he opened the can finally, “I have something to do.” 

 

Alfred studied him, and he knew that he was evaluating what to say to him. Alfred might seem dim at times, but those blue eyes rarely missed something important like this.

 

“Talking with someone?” 

 

“An old friend.”

 

But the ‘friend’ part was a bit debatable.

 

“Alright, take care then.” Alfred turned and then aimed a smile back at him, “Thinkin’ about it maybe I just have left this in more capable hands from the start.”

 

“The day you leave well enough alone…” Yao laughed, “Well, make sure to place flowers on my grave afterwards. Burn some incense for me.”

 

“Good thing I’m so far down this hallway I can’t hear ya!”

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t that hard in the end to get Nalin to join him outside. He asked, Nalin sighed and said ‘why not’, and here they were.

 

“You are aware that you’re just wrecking your health further with all the sugar in that, right?” Nalin was staring at the Coke can on his knee with a lot of interest.

 

“Not everyone can be as…whatever it is you are. I’ve seen you eat meat. You’re not vegan.”

 

“I choose my meals with care.”

 

“Do you choose your battles with care as well?”

 

“Shockingly yes, yes I do,” Nalin stood up from the bench and stretched, “All of you came here with your opinions on this and that. ‘Stop fighting’; ‘Don’t cause a nuclear winter’; ‘you will destroy the world’. The entire reason my people developed the weapons was for protection.” He didn’t say _against you,_ but the look he aimed back said it clear enough, “How much of all that occurred between my neighbor and I do any of you know fully and in depth?”

 

“I know he is terrified of you.”

 

Nalin didn’t miss a beat, “For good reasons. I am also terrified of him. The state in which I found Ud—Emran, that is not a state I ever want to see anyone else in again. There are many sides to this. You tell me to calm down, while seeing only what you want to see, and not even knowing all that has occurred. It is frustrating.

 

“I have America in one ear, and I have the UN in the other, but what about the damage that has been done to my people?” he sighed, “But, I don’t want this to come to nuclear war. I would like to not have to fight another war that will only result in more death for my people—or even his. I would like for his government to stop doing what they are doing. I recognize that Aa—Pakistan is not his government just as I am not mines. Just as you aren’t yours, and Ivan isn’t is, and even America isn’t his.”

 

“What do you think your government’s reaction will be to the pledge his is about to make?” he asked after waiting to be sure Nalin’s speech was over.

 

“I have hope that it will be the right thing. However, humanity works in mysterious ways. The nature of man isn’t so easily changed.”

 

“I’m not one of those younger nations who won’t point you out on speaking nonsense.”

 

“My government has people with anti-Pakistan ideas in various levels. It could go a number of ways. My hope is for peace for at least a while. It’s bad enough that America is over near here.”

 

“Hope for peace? Well, certainly we’ll try. It’s a tough world after all.”

 

“Scary, tough, indifferent, cold, cruel, unusual, it’s still the world in which we live, and…” He sighed, “I don’t know. I wish as well for a change.”

 

“Well, someday.”

 

Nalin sighed again and sat down on the grass, “Someday.”

 

As he watched Nalin and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket with an incoming message, he could only hope that someday wouldn’t be far off, and that the day would come when they could all be peaceful towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, the governments worked things out and tensions decreased and two nuclear states did not go to war with one another. The governments still have issues getting along, but in the recent decade they've been working harder to try and make amends. It's a fragile, hopeful, peace. 
> 
> The Emram mentioned is Bangladesh, formerly East Pakistan. There was a war that India fought against Pakistan to aid East Pakistan in gaining freedom. Bangladeshi-Pakistani relations are still tense as hell.


End file.
